leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illaoi/Abilities
Illaoi draws the presence of her god, periodically spawning a on nearby impassable terrain if none are nearby, and can be commanded to attack every time a unit is hit by or an enemy champion has their Spirit pulled by . |description2 = Once commanded, all in range attack the target once, dealing level}} (+ (Tentacle Smash Rank 1)}}) physical damage to all units in a line. also attack at their range, which can only happen once per tentacle per . Tentacle hits beyond the first within seconds deal only 50% damage. |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = Prophet of an Elder God is a passive ability. |additional = |video = Illaoi P }} Illaoi's deal and restore for every enemy champion they hit. |description2 = Illaoi slams her idol into the ground, briefly summoning a that slams down in the target direction. |cooldown = |cost = |leveling = % |costtype = Mana |range = 800 |damagetype = physical |targeting = Tentacle Smash is a linear area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = |video = Illaoi Q }} Illaoi's next basic attack gains bonus range and causes her to dash to her target, dealing bonus physical damage, capped at 300 against minions and monsters. |description2 = Harsh Lesson resets Illaoi's autoattack timer. |leveling = % )}} of target's maximum health|health}} |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Harsh Lesson is an autoattack modifier |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the attack. |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The attack will apply On-hit effects. |additional = |video = Illaoi W }} Illaoi sends a tendril in the target direction that stops on the first unit hit. If the unit is a champion, the tendril pulls their Spirit, granting of them and placing it in front of Illaoi. The Spirit is connected to the target by a tether. |description2 = The Spirit has and lasts for 10 seconds, reduced by 1 second each time Illaoi receives damage from the target champion. The tether will be severed if the Spirit is killed or when the target moves too far away. |description3 = Over the duration, the Spirit can be attacked by Illaoi and her allies. A percentage of the damage dealt to the Spirit is also dealt to the the target. |description4 = Severing the tether the target by 80% for seconds, and marks them as a , causing them to spawn a every seconds for the next 12 seconds. |leveling3 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 |targeting = Test of Spirit is a collision skill shot. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = |additional = * Each instance of the target's periodic damage versus Illaoi will reduce the Spirit's duration. * The target receives a percentage of the raw damage dealt to the target (the damage dealt before resistances) ** The damage taken by the Spirit and the target are then reduced by their own respective resistances. *** Due to the potential for the Spirit or the target to have their resistances reduced independent of each other - the visual damage taken may not match expectations. ** True damage redirected to the target will be reduced by Test of Spirit. * Damage transferred to the target will only apply damage-type specific effects such as , , , or the healing from / , determined by who dealt the damage. ** It will not trigger on-hit effects or spell effects versus the target ( , ) although the damage of those effects dealt to the Spirit will be transferred. ** Spirits are classified as Revenants for targeting purposes, and will not intercept , be executed by , nor can they be . * Even towers, minions, and neutral monsters can attack Spirits. * Vessels are counted as champions for the purposes of Leap of Faith, so it will summon another Tentacle for a Vessel hit. |video = Illaoi E }} Illaoi leaps into the air before slamming her idol into the ground, dealing physical damage to all nearby units and summoning a for each enemy champion or Spirit hit. |description2 = For the next 8 seconds, all summoned become untargetable, swing 50% faster, and base cooldown is reduced to 2 seconds. |description3 = }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 450 |targeting = Leap of Faith is a point-blank area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability but will not prevent from spawning. |spelleffects = aoe ||additional = * Illaoi is immune to being while in her cast animation. |video = Illaoi R }} Summoned Units ;Tentacles and . |spelleffects = Applies effects as ability damage, area of effect damage, pet damage ( ) and physical damage. |protection = * will block the attack. |abilities= ;Distress Tentacles alert Illaoi whenever they take damage, informing her which of them is under attack. ;Dormant Tentacles will become Dormant if Illaoi or a is not nearby thus reducing their health to 1. Dormant Tentacles will fade after 60 seconds but will be revitalized if Illaoi or a returns before then. ;Tentacle Smash When commanded to, Tentacles rear up and then slam into the ground after a brief delay dealing level}} physical damage to all units in a line. The delay is halved during . }} Category:Illaoi Category:Champion abilities